The statements in this section may serve as a background to help understand the invention and its application and uses, but may not constitute prior art.
Touchless control and touchless user interfaces (UIs) can include systems and methods that can rely upon gestures and/or audio inputs to allow users to interact with devices. Performing gesture recognition using a device can include interpreting human gestures (e.g., a user's body and/or face motions) via mathematical algorithms. In some examples, gesture recognition can serve to allow for richer interactions between machines and humans than text-based user interfaces or existing graphical user interfaces (GUIs), which may primarily rely upon keyboard and mouse interaction.
Conventional systems may not be entirely touchless because they may be tethered to controllers. Such controllers may include specialized gloves, remote controllers, wristbands, rings, and/or the like. However, the use of controllers is inherently limiting, at least because the additional baggage that a user may need to carry, maintain, update, synchronize, calibrate, and learn to use. Further, controllers may be bulky and/or may include unintuitive usage protocols, and it may take time for a user to be fully trained to use all of a controller's features.
Therefore, in view of the aforementioned difficulties, there is an unsolved need to provide enhanced touchless control mechanisms of user interactions with devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, laptops, and/or the like). In addition, it would be an advancement in the state of the art of touchless control to provide systems and methods to provide the enhanced touchless control, while maintaining minimal delay and data transfer overhead, such that the entire system can be implemented on a single mobile device such as a smartphone or a tablet.
It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.